db_apfandomcom-20200216-history
Latosa
Latosa is a half Core Person, half Saiyan by thegoatdjames on Instagram. She is also the wife of Daīku. This page is a work in progress. Appearance Latosa wears her lavender colored hair in a ponytail with Saiyan battle boots, gi pants and a white top with golden bracelets on her arms. She is known to have an adept way of fashion. She also wears potara earrings. Backstory Latosa comes from a wealthy noble family from a Planet called Sakaisu that is inhabited by a race of half Core Person half Saiyan hybrids who are part of the Saiyashin race of the long restored Universe 14. Her mother is a Core Person who is a Supreme Kai and her father is a Saiyan who live there. She also has a little brother named Akusa. She grew up enjoying many of the finer things in life, training and growing strong as a child. Eventually, her planet was attacked from the Demon Realms forces. Luckily the Time Patrollers came to the planets aid. Unfortunately, Latosa had lost her brother Akusa during the attack. This inspired Latosa to become a Time Patroller herself. Personality Latosa has a very kind heart. She has her ways in being flirtatious but can be cunning at times as well. When it comes to fighting, she is an adept thinker, but has a bad habit of overthinking her next move. She tends to use her beautiful looks to take advantage of men, especially when it comes to a fight, using her body to gain the upper hand. Meeting Daīku Latosa is a runner up in The Conton Budokai Tenkaichi. She herself had been dominating the competition, until she met Daīku. Throughout their battle, noticing the gap in their strengths, Latosa tried to use her looks to seduce Daīku. Nearly successful, Daīku was able to overcome this and win the match - Despite his constant starting at her chest and drooling followed by nosebleeds. Daīku was more interested in flirting with her rather than fighting her. Frustrating her greatly. It had come to a point where Daīku grabbed her from behind, "accidentally" touching her breasts, where she then had enough. After getting serious with Daīku, she had surprised everyone with how she could match whatever he threw at her. Countering many of Daīku's well placed attacks. Noticing this change of tone, Daīku had then decided to test just how strong she was since she had surprised him with this amazing power. He then started to press on with Super Saiyan 2. Latosa followed suit and went straight into Super Saiyan 2 herself, then matching Daīku blow for blow. Daīku's martial art abilities helped him get the better of Latosa. He decided to see how far she could go, so he went into SSG. Although she was able to still respond to some attacks with counters, Latosa was not able to keep up with Daīku. Seeing this, Daīku had then started to jest with Latosa, smiling and commenting on her impressive battle skills as well as her beautiful looks. Latosa, fighting off blushing had then started to use ki blasts to try to throw off Daīku. Now taking her seriously, Daīku had responded by protecting his body with a ki shield and throwing back some ki blasts of his own. Latosa was shocked at how much power she felt Daīku hiding. All that time in the fight, even while transformed he was holding back. Daīku then rushed Latosa using Instant Transmission, then knocked her out from behind. The crowd erupted with cheers at the end of the match. After the match, Daīku went over to Latosa with a smirk on his face. He went to reach out his hand while continuing to stare at her chest since her top was ripped. Latosa noticed this and punched him in the nose. Her pride had been hurt and she had been embarrassed. But in her eyes, at least she got the last laugh. She quickly ran away when she noticed she had been blushing the whole time. Not once did any other person make her feel this way, with too many conflicting emotions to give time to think about. She was strong herself, but his power and attitude, Latosa grew to have a crush on him. Latosa the realized that she was in love at first sight. Meeting Daīku had also inspired Latosa to become stronger. She had seen that she had gotten too comfortable with her current level of power. From that day on, she vowed that the next time they fought, she would emerge the victor. The Search for the Dark Dragon Balls! While out with two other Time Patrollers in the Demon Realm, Latosa and her friends were ambushed from Mechikabura's henchmen led by Ketsukei. Caught of guard, she barely could hold off the impending attack. Ketsukei held her while her two comrades were killed in front of her. Already hurt from the sneak attack, she could barely wrestle free. She managed to take down the two Demon Realm henchmen in a fit of rage. She then turned her attention to Ketsukei. Unfortunately, in her fatigued and battered state she could barely keep up with Ketsukei's speed and power. But Ketsukei was hitting her hard while screaming like a madman. She had a feeling that this was personal. Somehow. Something seemed familiar about him. He had a tail, and ears like a kai with a potara earring on. But she would have no time to follow up on those thoughts as he began to get the upper hand. She then found herself being choked by Ketsukei. Then suddenly he took off his mask. Latosa was then shocked at what she saw. It was Akusa, her once lost little brother. Ketsukei then told his sister everything. What really happened that day when their home planet was attacked. How her leaving affected him and how it caused him to become the monster he is today. But the part that hurt Latosa the most was how he went into detail about his past, and his intentions going forward. As his grip tightened, tears rolled down her face. The sadistic look of her once sweet little brother scaring her. Begging for him to let go, she thought all was lost. This was, until Daīku arrived. Demon Realm Rescue! Daīku spent no time searching through the Demon Realm to find Latosa and the others. Daīku was faced with many different foes but to him it didn't matter. He could feel Latosa's faint energy. It was clear she was in trouble. Daīku wasted no time cutting through whoever stood in his way. Filled with anger, he didn't hold back against them. Eventually he found Latosa in what looked like a broken down castle-but she wasn't alone. She had been fighting an individual who brimmed with evil, chaotic energy. It was Ketsukei; holding her in a choke hold with one hand, Her body being bloodied and bruised, clothes torn, while she begged for him to let go. She had wasted so much energy, as she could barely hold herself in Super Saiyan. With tears in her eyes, she had thought that this was the end. Luckily, Daīku had appeared just in time. Daīku then transformed into Super Saiyan 3, and used his Super God Fist with so much power it broke Ketsukei's mask and knocked him through the walls of the castle ruins, temporarily trapping him. Daīku grabbed Latosa in mid air, holding her in his arms. She was so weak she could barely even speak but she had to tell him about what happened. He had told her to rest instead and he put her down so she could rest. Ketsukei began to raise through the rubble and become enraged. Daīku had since himself become enraged as well seeing how terrible of a state Latosa was in. The image of her being hurt in the way she was stirred up something in Daīku. He then had flashbacks of what happened in Conton City and not losing anyone again, those thoughts drove him to attack. As Ketsukei appeared to power up, Daīku immediately rushed into Ketsukei grabbing him by his hair and dragging him against the castle walls. Ketsukei was able to power out of it and hit Daīku directly in his stomach. Daīku was able to recover, just quick enough to dodge a ki blast. After clashing a few times, there quick but fierce battle came to a stalemate. He then began to question Ketsukei, asking who he was, his motives, and how he was so strong. Ketsukei then pointed at Latosa, telling him that she had all the answers that he was seeking. Daīku went to attack with a ki blade, then scarring him on his chest. Ketsukei then threw a ki blast at Latosa so then Daīku used instant transmission to shield her with himself just in time. In that moment, Ketsukei made his escape. The castle was about to fall apart, and Daīku was then feeling major fatigue. Using Instant Transmission, He then took her back to Conton City. Latosa then woke up from being unconscious, and saw that she was safe in Daīku's arms as he flew her back to meet with the Supreme Kai of Time. Daīku looked down at her and he couldn't help but smile. He had a hard time keeping his composure. Even while flying with her in his arms, Daīku held back every intent to "perv out". Latosa, feeling very grateful for Daīku saving her life, to his surprise, pulled his head close and kissed him. A Lovely Rivalry Many Months passed after Daīku saved Latosa from the Demon Realm. After the experience of fighting Ketsukei and what happened to Conton City, they knew that getting stronger was of the utmost importance. They went on many missions together, forging a very tight knit and romantic bond. They both recognized that they make a very good team together. This had redefined their rivalry, for one to become stronger than the other (although Daīku held the advantage). During many of their missions, they would often compete to see who was the better fighter. Daīku and Latosa would be neck and neck, but more often then not, he would come out on top. Despite this, they realized that their combined power was more than formidable. They soon pledged their love to each other and soon enough, Daīku pledged to marry her. Although she more than happily agreed, they are yet to have a proper ceremony. Leaving Conton City Latosa would talk to Daīku about being concerned about her home planet Sakaisu, and how she knew it would be in danger if no one would rise to protect it. There were many strong fighters there, but if someone like Daīku came along, the both of them together could keep it safe. After her trip to the Demon Realm, Latosa felt that she could not let something else happen like what happened to her and Akusa. Daīku was very hesitant to leave on her pleas to come along with her however. How could he make home of a place he has never been? He cited how much more important Conton City is in comparison to her home. To him, he didn't want to miss out on another possible attack on Conton from the Demon Realm. Latosa then got closer then seduced him and told him of what Sakaisu had to offer: powerful people to fight and train against, new foes, great food, a place to stay along with her, and much more. With all this on the table and the chance to live with a beautiful and wealthy girl like Latosa, he couldn't refuse. Daīku and Latosa went to the Supreme Kai to inform them of their plan. Although still being a part of the Time Patrol, it was clear they would be gone for the long time being. Arriving on Sakaisu Daīku and Latosa arrived on Sakaisu to Latosa's family home. Even though her parents were gone, her home was well taken care of by the butler's that her family had. Daīku was amazed at the architecture and design of her home. Big enough for way more than two people... Everything he would need is there being food, a place to train, hot tubs, the works. Latosa even had a gift for him, a new outfit. After showing him around her home, she gave him a tour of her home planet. Daīku was in amazement at the planet. Saiyans, Core Persons, and mostly Saiyashins were everywhere. He could feel the varying degrees of power and got excited. Many days went by while Latosa and Daīku would go to the many festivals together. Since she was nobility, they lived in the lap of luxury, their days were filled with food and they had plenty of time to spar. After a long party, where Daīku learned that Latosa was a bad drunk, they swore off the celebrations-just for a little while. Sheri Appears! One day, Daīku and Latosa woke to the feeling of an enormous source of energy heading towards the planet. The couple both sprang into action, quickly flying to find out what it was. A large ball of energy was heading towards the planet, and if it hit, would do massive damage Sakaisu. They were able to disperse the energy mid air, saving their home below. Still shocked and surprised at this random event, someone came out of the smoke. By the garb, Daīku and Latosa were in shock at what they saw, by her look, they could tell she was a She then went on to introduce herself as Sheri, the Goddess of Destruction She came to Sakaisu to destroy it because its people were too strong, as she had gotten bored with the planet stating that there had been no real challenge for her in years. It was clear she was looking for a fight. Daīku and Latosa proposed a fight to which if they won, she would leave. Overly confident in her own power, she happily agreed. A Two on One Spectacle! The two went on to fight Sheri, but were quickly given more than they bargained for. Sheri's power and speed were unlike anything they had seen before. While fighting, Sheri was visibly bored but also impressed with their combined power. Daīku then saw how she was toying with them, so he decided to pick up the pace. Latosa went about her own way against Sheri throwing many ki blasts at her. Latosa went as far as to transform into Super Saiyan 4, as to show Sheri she was taking the fight seriously. Grabbing her from behind, Daīku caught Sheri off guard. Sheri had not been touched by a mortal like that before. Ever. But she felt something different about him. Something special. She had no time to think as he slammed her into the ground. Sheri saw that maybe she should up the ante. Sheri then transformed into Super Saiyan Blue and blitzed Latosa, knocking her back down into her house. She had put up an impressive attempt towards her, but ultimately was no match. It was only Sheri and Daīku left. As Latosa lay knocked out, Sheri went on to credit her for her "pathetic attempt" to beat her and smiled. Daīku then smirked and decided that this would be the best time for him to test his Saru No Shinka form. After transforming, Sheri was impressed and in awe at what she felt. Something about his God Ki was astonishing. She sensed an enormous amount of potential. She was in so much awe, she had even started to blush. Concept and Notes * Latosa's breast size is 34DDD as confirmed by Daīku. * Latosa's creation is inspired from Mai Shiranui. One of my all time favorite fighting game characters. * I got the hybrid concept from Xicor, and her look from the Western Supreme Kai.